A Seperate Penis
by Dickleback
Summary: Follow the interesting adventures of Gene and Finny while at their in the illustrious Devon. You'll laugh, you'll cry, and it will warm your heart. Warning: SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

On a frigid December evening, the halls of Devon were unusually desolate and barren. Gene, a young handsome student who attended the

exclusive school, was making his way back to his dorm room, as he ascended the ornate, ancient stair case he was forcefully pulled back downwards

by an unfamiliar hand. Gene was pushed under the aged staircase, where hot lips crashed into his passionately. Upon opening his eyes he saw his beloved roommate Finny.  
"Finny! What are you doing!?" Gene exclaimed, his eyes wide with terror and sexual desire.  
"Its payback Gene, you took my leg, now I get to take your virginity." Finny whispered seductively in Gene's ear.  
"You can't-" Gene was going to protest Finny's desires but was cut off by his roommates heated kiss. Finny shoved Gene down onto his knees and smirked with dominance and freed his trouser snake from its confines.

"Suck me dry, Gene." Finny ordered.  
"But what if someone sees us!"  
But Finny ignored his worries and thrusted his tonsil tickler deep into Gene's wet cavern. Soon, the lewd slurping sounds echoed off the walls of Devon's stairwell. Suddenly Finny pulled out of Gene's moist face hole and spilled his love jelly all over Gene's youthful, boyish face.  
"You look good like this." Finny stated indifferently.  
Gene licked his lips with pure desire for Finny's rock hard cock. As if being able to read his mind Finny pulled out a bottle of lube out of his cast and grinned playfully. He slicked the lubricant onto his long manly fingers.  
"Its going to hurt, just like my leg."  
Finny chuckled as he saw fear cross Gene's face  
"Hey, maybe I'll even break your poop chute too."  
Now, Gene tried to push Finny away but it was too late, Gene was mesmerized by Finny's chiseled abs and explored his toned six pack and manly pecs.  
"Senpai, if its you i'm ok with it." Gene blushed as he guided Finny's hand to his backdoor. Finny was startled but complied with Gene's request and murmured sweet nothings into his ear as stretched Gene's bumhole to its limits.  
Gene mewled and whimpered under Finny's expert touch. "Finny, put it in me." Gene whispered softly. Finny slowly put his baloney pony in Gene's ham flower and thrusted at a steady pace. Gene moaned wantonly and begged Finny to pound him faster, to tenderize his meat. Finny sped up and moved at an erratic, animalistic pace as they both neared orgasm. Gene screamed out as Finny hit all the right places, he cried in estacy as his thick man yogurt sprayed all over his finely sculpted chest. Finny followed soon after his creamy alfredo sauce exploded in Gene's tight whore hole and slid down his pearly globes to his thighs.  
"Senpai.." Gene murmured as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Two Boys One Leg

Gene woke up on his uncomfortable dormitory bed, disoriented at how he got there. Gene was haunted by the memories of the previous night, his anus stretched to the max, like an overused hooker. His cheeks flushed at the thought of future rendezvous with his best friend, Finny. Finny slams the door the open and quickly locks it.

"We don't want any interruptions now, do we?" Finny raises his eyebrows at Gene

.  
Gene whimpers "W-What are you going to do?" All of a sudden Finny forcefully rips his leg off, Gene alarmed calls out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"As you can see Gene they had to amputate my leg, that husk I just ripped off was prosthetic, I wasn't lying when I said you took my leg."  
Gene is taken aback and shrinks into the corner of the room. "I'm sorry Finny, I'm so sorry."

"No you're not, but you're about to be." Finny hobbles to Gene "Since you easily could take my nine inches of heaven I don't think my stump will be problem." Finny winks slyly.

"I can't take that, its too big!" Gene exclaims, eyes wide with panic.

"I'm sure you'll find it pleasurable" Finny extends a hand to caress Genes voluminous chocolate hair. "Trust me."

"I trust you." Gene whispers back

Unexpectedly Finny pulls Gene in for a rough, passionate kiss. He bites his lips begging for an opening. Finny's tongue explores Gene's sausage stuffer.

"Are you ready for the biggest thing that will ever be shoved up your crapper hole ever?"  
"What? No foreplay?" Gene blurts.

"I didn't get any foreplay when you pushed me off that tree, now did I?" Finny hisses at Gene while smacking him around like a red headed step child. Finny then pulls out a big tub of cherry flavored lube and coats his meaty upper thigh in gracious amounts. He suddenly flips Gene over and shoves his clenched man hand into Gene's tight dick door.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaHHHHH" Gene moans, pain mixing with pleasure as Finny hits his sweet spot.  
"You think my fist is good wait until you get all this leg action, because soon I'm going to shove it right into that bagel hole of yours." Finny grunts as he tries to forcefully remove his fist from Gene's clenching booty blossom.

Finny guides his limp, lifeless, leg to Gene's funky town and quickly rammed it in, causing a scream from his helpless lover.

"Finny, it hurts!" Gene cried.

"I bet it doesn't hurt as much as getting your leg sawed off or the bitter betrayal of your best friend." Finny retorted. Gene softly sobbed, the pain of the limb in his asshole was too much, he feared he would split in half like a party pinata. "Here I go" Finny announced, his thrusts picking up speed making Gene begin to moan in pain and pleasure.

"You like that you little whore?" Finny murmurs in Gene's girlish lobes. But Gene doesn't answer his pink starfish clenching around Finny's severed leg is enough of an answer.

"Finny, I'm about to spill my intense milk everywhere!" Gene whines like a dog who really needs to pee but it's owners are too preoccupied with something to let it outside.

Finny only grunts in response his magic meat stick is thrusting at an animalistic pace. Finally after Finny's actual party pleaser spills sticky seed all over his stomach he lets Gene cum as well. Once Finny removed his thigh from Gene's spent puckered princess part does the chocolate haired boy speak

"It feels like I just took a giant shit, that was awesome."

"I fucking bet."


End file.
